Unfamiliar Beautiful
by Terrie V Little
Summary: *Karl/Saya* He wanted her to be free, and, she wanted nothing to do with him. What love is to him is merely an interference to her.  short-lived fanfic


**Unfamiliar Beautiful**

_**Fanfic**_

**x**

[_October 1913_]

He met her in the dark of night inside drawing room, of some rare fortune mansion.

He was nineteen at the time when he was studying to become a medical student. As instructed, he was to stay for a month for formal private lessons. Karl, caring only for his future, realized that some futures needed someone. Saya Otanoshi was the one.

The young seventeen-year-old had such beautiful long hair that had been curled back into the usual fashionable bun. Her dressing, how Karl adored it, had all kinds of small ruffles and lovely silk about it. The dress she wore was not too long like most overdressed young ladies he has seen around here, but it was a dark velvet color... She was so adorable.

Through one night of getting to know her, he understood; she was trapped.

It was the late of night, the same as last night, when Karl met with her again... this time, he was sure to win her over.

**x**

"Can I ask you why you're here?" Saya questioned firmly.

Karl leaned back against the wall, studying her through the darkness, he remained serious as he answered her question. "To release you."

Saya turned around and glared.

"Come now, Miss Saya. I'd like to propose that you cease from what ever organization you were forced into and stay here with me."

"I have no interest in becoming a medical student."

"Not that." Karl sighed. "I too know what it's like to be forced into something we don't want."

Saya shook her head. "No. You don't understand. It's something you're born to do and forced to be doing for the rest of your life. Karl, I have no family... Just..." she paced. "You don't know what it is that I suffer."

Karl neared her slowly. "It doesn't matter. You're not suppose to be doing this."

"You don't even know what I do-!"

"I know enough to understand what it's like, and don't deny me that."

"Karl-"

"Miss Saya," Karl reached for her arm and pulled her forward towards the center of the room. He lifted her chin up and forced her to look into his eyes. "Listen to me... whatever it is that troubles you... I want you to escape it. I'll _help_ you escape it." he smoothed back her long hair and tenderly watched the dance of her eyes. He tried his best to ignore the incoming feelings lingering in him. Quietly, he whispered. "I want you to know me."

Saya felt her legs grow weak, as she begged to be released instead from the tormenting promises he was making. If only this human knew who she really was...

"It's generous of you." Saya smiled. "I wish I could know you."

"Then, will you?" he asked, brushing his lips over her needing ones. Saya smirked. Her answer was strict and straight to the point. "Never."

She felt him release her.

"I can't understand why you're so concerned. So I don't know why you're interfering with affairs that don't even need your concern. I'm what is needed to end something. So, I'm sorry." Saya bowed. She did not care to meet the hurt in his eyes, as she turned away. She thought it'd be better... not to make things worse.

"But Saya," Karl stepped forward, shoved her towards the window, and slid open the curtains. Saya gasped in suprise while he suddenly made a more obvious point to her. "You _want_ to be set freed!"

"I'm free to roam where I like."

"But are you allowed to stay there and do as you like for the longest time? Are you happy? Freedom is something I long for... I'm not happy with my position, or how I can't roam anywhere I like without being told where I should go." Karl placed both hands on each side of the young girl in front of him and bent low to whisper into her ear. Saya felt her breath caught. "I think it best we both escape our fate before it gets worse."

Saya dropped her head low and shook in refusal. _He knows my place... but he'd never know true pain._

She slipped away from him, with much effort, and adjusted her dress.

"I'm sorry, Karl. Maybe it's best I don't follow what you're leading me to. I appreciate it, deeply, but not enough to take me from my duty." close to tears, she looked from him and walked away. "I thank you, Karl. Though, I'm not interested in escaping with you."

As cold as her words sounded, they were full of sorrow and hurt more than he was in pain.

Karl stood there, not knowing how to deal with the rejection, gripped at the area of his heart and stumbled back against the wall. He felt himself grow heavy. He needed someone, something, to ease the pain...

Although, despite the bitter moment between them, Saya swore to never fall in love. That one last moment was, as she hoped, going to be the last.

Then again, she came back around.

While he sat unmoved on the floor, Saya secretly leaned down and, nervously, lied one simple kiss on his forhead. "Forgiveness..." she uttered quietly.

With that, Saya disappeared.

Karl hardly seen her around the next day, but he recalls memory of a missing student that night. There were no traces of the student, and nor no traces of Saya afterward. Hoping one day he'd meet her again, he swore some sort of revenge possible.

_Death._


End file.
